If This is Goodbye
by VerelLupin
Summary: Bella has made her choice but heartbreak is inevitable when you leave the one you love. Slight AU


This is my first Twilight. I happen to adore Jacob.

Set after Eclipse - Slight AU-

Enjoy...

* * *

Bella breathed in deeply, his shaggy hair overwhelming her every sense. It was warm--almost unbearably so-- but it was that intensity that kept her there. Pinned to his chest, his long arm looping around her shivering body.

The heat melted away the dreams and brought her crashing back to her true reality. Bella kneeled in terror; the cold ones were among them. She curled herself around her sons she was determined to keep them at bay until their warriors could come to the rescue.

**'Run and hide, my wife. Run to live and fight them again.' **Bella shook her head. Her dark tresses flapped back and forth and the tears slid down her cheeks unchecked. **'Please.' **The single word broke through her trance.

Her husband fought for his life along his people but there was so many. **'Too many to destroy but just maybe enough to…' **Letting go of her children she pushed them back and away from the fray. The cold ones would die today and they would by her hand.

They were distracted enough and with the strength of a mother she ripped through her own life. **'Forgive me my love.' **she willed the thought to him and his wail was enough to show he had seen her action before the knife had touched her throat.

The cold ones could not withstand the temptation and succumbed.

With his wolf strength he tore and broke their marble bodies to pieces. Avenging his woman, his wife, the mother of his children. Bella could not move and already the sun and sky were melting away leaving only his voice. "We will meet again, my wife. Of that I will make sure," he whispered.

She smiled and cupped his face one last time. Her hand was still crimson from the blade and it smeared his fur turning into a russet brown. **'Again.'**

Bella opened her eyes. Everything was dark but the warmth calmed her. "Jacob." her voice was rough from sleep but his face instantly tilted towards her.

"Sleep well?" he asked his face breaking open into the smile she catalogued as hers.

"Warm. Everything was warm but so red and…" she pulled him tighter to her.

Jacob was overwhelmed by her affection but he took it in stride, **'She is still confused.' **They remained close together till Bella could not stand the heat anymore. Her mind screamed at her that Edward was nearby but the dream had made her emotions a complete jumble.

Edward spoke of their wedding and Bella reluctantly agreed but the tendrils of the dream would not let go. Her head hurt and her heart felt like it was ricocheting back and forth. **'Where is he?'**

Jacob's wail broke through and she reached out to him. **'Forgive me.' **she whispered.

**'Again, Bells we will meet again.' **he whispered back.

"Jacob." Bella begged for him to return to her. Her pleading eyes fell to Edward and he swore he would bring him back and he did. Bella did not spare a glance as Edward left knowing this was territory that belonged only to them.

His heartbreak could not compare to the other boy's. Of that she was sure.

Jacob spoke but the raging inferno was no longer just coming from him. It was from both of them and Bella absorbed it. Relishing in the feel of his arms and the knowledge that this was somehow right.

"Bells." his sigh was cut short as their mouth meshed.

It was a return home. A return to her original history, a history that was along his. **'I was the third wife' **the thought came out like lighting, shocking them as her dream seemed to play in vivid detail. Not a dream but a past life. She hung onto him and their wails matched silent; but reverberating through their cores.

**'You were imprinted long ago. And I will keep finding you. No matter how many lifetimes it takes.' **one last embrace and in that flash he was gone. The fight for her life began giving her no more time to think.

She returned home but sleep would not come. That night Bella curled the wolf charm in her hand and held it to her just like Edward held her.

She looked up at her ceiling and wondered if she would always sacrifice to save him only to lose him.


End file.
